Errors
by MaxxLD
Summary: T.K. living the worst moment of his life, the girl of his dreams by moving away from this, and this time so short, the boy can he hope to do something to prevent this? my first fic in English, are not hard if you leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

- Really sure what you're doing? - Tai asked his sister

-yes -

- Are you aware that there is no return --

-yes-were merely say

-Kari could not be happier -

I know, but I have to do -

- Why? --

what is promised -

Kari-but this is too much for a simple promise -

-I never miss my word, I was promised and there is nothing that makes me change my mind but my happiness in this risk -

-There is a great reason in there you can change the view -

-Tai, do not do it more difficult

-well, you look beautiful with that white dress

thanks -

escort you-see-Tai said, giving his arm

if through -

That is, for the brothers

The church was very well equipped for the situation no doubt that day would be just a beautiful wedding

that is beautiful, "says Sora

Yes, but has a sad face, "says Matt

What is truth to be - questioned the redhead

I do not know, but it is sad -

I hope you do so out of obligation, is the worst thing someone can do

shh-approximates ...

Kari slowly approached the place where the groom was standing with a smile of triumph

-Davis looks great with that black suit huh Ken? --

That's TK Kari looked at with a look of tenderness and love, never be in a situation so terrible, to witness the wedding of Kari with another person other than the groom, his yearning, his dream was deeper marry the only woman so happy and even in the darkest days, was a horror, TK was devastated and the more Kari approached her heart breaks more and more, Kari was standing in front of the groom, turn its gaze to TK This left only one exit quietly tears that rolled across his face ...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry, I'm not very good in English


	2. Chapter 2

well my children, can take a seat, "said the father," we are gathered here to witness the union of two souls --

_______________________________Flashback__________________________________________

I love you T.K. - Kari said

I too, my angel  
not conceive of life without you by my side -

I never let -

are never -

________________________fin of Flashback____________________________________________

¿Davis Motomiya, you agree to Kari as your lawful wife, the Salus and illness, in wealth and poverty --

_______________________________Flashback___________________________________________

know T.K. In your arms I feel like it was the most beautiful woman in the world -

love what you are, there is no woman more beautiful than your Kari -

You know how long it takes for boyfriends - ask Kari taking the hand of TK

I do not count the days, dawn to give thanks to God for giving me another day to see me and requesting me to lie life the next day to see your beautiful smile -

T.K. promise that our love will be eternal, no matter what we pass

I promise he answered T.K. with a broad smile

_______________________fin of Flashback______________________________________________

Davis accepted answer

Now, Kari Kamiya Ok Davis as your wife, in sickness and health, in wealth and poverty - Kari remained in total silence

____________________________Flashback_______________________________________________

every minute I spend with you is better than the previous-mentioned TK

I want to spend my life with ishment, you're my only love, and be -

Any day we married? - Wonder T.K. with a gentle tone

when you want -

Really? --

if -

______________________fin of Flashback________________________________________________

Kari we say something in a low voice said Tai

do not want, "said Sora

Kari no, not if you do not want, "said Matt.

T.K. stood in its place and left the room quickly, Kari look with teary eyes and a sad scene that head to the back side of Davis

¿Kari? - Said the father

... to accept, he said in a sad tone, T.K. felt that their world so hard that it will cost to build next to your beautiful angel came down with a simple word

if anyone has a reason for these two souls will be no one to talk now

______________________Flashback______________________________________________________

not to let anything pass me T.K. huh? --

nothing, if I could touch you or the air -

T.K. Your words are beautiful -

must be, because my inspiration is the most beautiful of all and that is just the words that are inspired by it are also-beautiful

What inspires you? --

are you, without you my words would be just that-words

________________________fin of Flashback______________________________________________

Huh? - Said the father

we T.K. back "said Tai

T.K. do not be afraid or you will regret it your whole life, "said Sora in a low voice

Huh?, Well told ... this couple --

¡I! - Said T.K. entering the hall of ceremonies with a look of determination and fortitude, I have a reason -

Kari was light in the face of happiness, the love of his life the love we claim are

T.K. do not mess with rabies, "said Davis

shh ... just Davis, the boy tells us his reason -

I love Kari and let for any reason other than I-she marries

Kari to hear those words you bring tears to your eyes caused by so much happiness, with one hand are clean.

T.K. I was standing waiting for someone to say something, but nothing, the only thing that happened was that Kari put the bouquet in the hands of Davis, I'm sorry but can not be said-she whispered, Kari ran under the stairs to the arms TK

knew that nothing would break our promise, "said TK let out some tears

love, forgive me, I was a fool, did not appreciate the great man who had -

you-what was left of the lips TK before that along with those of her ...


End file.
